sape
by Cherryintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: aadsadsadsad


"Lamentablemente, Chris no está conmigo esta noche"  
Ouch. No. No. Esto estaba terriblemente mal. Qué acababa de salir de su maldita boca? No lo sabía -si lo hacía, y no lo aceptaba. Aún así la diferencia entre el uno y el otro fuera abismal.  
La sensación que tenía mientras daba el concierto era genial. Pero -cómo siempre, ha de ser- faltaba algo. Y no era otro increíble e inexpectable hecho de la casualidad que ese algo siempre sea el mismo. Incluso se podría decir, que ese algo tenía identidad.  
Darren -cómo siempre y de vuelta- ha discutido con su novio la noche antes de dicho concierto. Está de más decir que el suceso era lo bastante importante. Pero no era lo suficiente, al parecer en los ojos del más bajo, para como poder ocupar su importancia.  
-A veces siento cómo si no te importase- sentenció y (casi) no se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Sabría lo que vendría en unos momentos, pero para él ya era un momento tan rutinario cómo el de cepillarse los dientes. O incluso el de ir al baño- Cuál es tu problema?  
Así que Chris apretó fuerte su mandíbula y desorbitó un poco sus ojos turquesas, sólo para denegarle la salida a una posible frase irónica, de esas que eran tan características suyas. Simplemente porque era su trato interno el no actuar así adelante de Darren.  
-Nosotros. El problema está en nosotros. Acaso no es visible incluso en un día lleno de niebla? -finalmente dijo, y sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos por un momento.  
-Exacto. Sabía perfectamente que dirías eso. Ni siquiera sé porque lo nombré -bufó. Rápida e inconscientemente se formó uno de esos silencios incómodos entre ellos. Decidió proseguir porque no se iba a quedar callado esta vez. Y porque, mucho menos, no quería que la frase final sea pronunciada con la voz chillona del otro- La pregunta debería haber sido cuál es el problema con nosotros. Pero sólo eso salió. Asi qué, cuál es el problema con nosotros?  
-Estás tratando de decir,cuál no es el problema con nosotros?- y rodó los ojos  
Oh, eso podría haber dolido si no fuera porque Darren estaba algo furioso en ese momento.  
-No. Tú y yo sabemos que no me equivoqué en la elección de mis palabras.  
-No? Bueno, entonces. Si no es así, voy a tratar de dignarme a responder tu pregunta.  
Y en cuanto el castaño abrió su boca de vuelta, él achinó un poco los ojos -cosa que hacía en signo de cansancio. Sabía todo. Sabía lo que diría. Sabía que empezaría con el hecho de que para la mayoría de los ojos ajenos, ellos ni siquiera eran amigos -lo cuál sería raro y dejaría de que hablar. Sabía que diría que a ninguno de sus eventos iban sus co-compañeros de Glee. Sabía que diría que tenía miedo de que alguno de los dos sea visto mirando ridiculamente enamorado al otro, y que por ello saldrían publicados hasta en el Time Square -a pesar de la cara seria y la postura amenazante que daba Colfer, la esquina de su boca subía tímidamente porque sí, su razón no era la más coherente pero a la vez era la más verídica. Pero por sobretodas las cosas, sabía que nombraría el hecho de que tenía una "novia" y que por eso, él era "heterosexual".  
Gimió en signo de desaprobación y se tiró dramáticamente en la cama. Chris diría que era todo un Rachel Berry y tiraría culposamente de uno de sus rulos, hasta hacerlo doler, si no fuera porque quería que la noche terminase rápido.  
-Contento? -y no, por qué razón estaría contento? Pensó por un momento. Aunque luego se dió cuenta que la pregunta era relativa y que, saliendo de alguien cómo su novio, era imposible que falte. Se sentó en su lugar y apoyó los brazos en su regazo, mirando para abajo. Dignamente có niño que era.- Mira. Darren. No me hagas esto, sí? Con cada mirada, gesto, palabra o incluso pensamiento que expreses, me quitas un pedacito de corazón.  
El moreno levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Qué? Cómo?  
-Digo. Sé que no lo haces a propósito y que es producto de tu cansancio -se acercó más a él y suavizó un poco su voz- Pero también que yo también estoy cansado. Y que tampoco lo hago a propósito, cómo tú.  
Y era increíble cómo Chris tenía una especie de rayos X de su mirada, porque casi podía ver el nudo aflorarse en la garganta del otro. De esos nudos, de esos que vienen de una tristeza, de esos que prometen dejarte sin dejarte con don de habla en el momento más inadecuado. Sentía que de alguna manera debía calmarlo; y por eso prosiguió con tomarle las manos con ambas suyas y dejarle un beso fantasma en los nudillos. Si suspiraba, era buena señal.  
Darren suspiró y Chris momentáneamente sonrió.  
-Sólo quiero que lo sepas, por si no habías leído las letras chicas del contrato de nuesta relación- era el momento suyo de suspirar, y lo hizo pesadamente. También sintió cómo una pequeña lágrima iba formandose en la esquina arrugada de su ojo. Pero no iba a dejarla salir, no ahora. Se pasó la palma por dicho lugar, cómo distraído y cansado- Sabías perfectamente que este tipo de cosas pasarían todo el tiempo hasta que la situación cambié un poco. Pero no es mi culpa. Y tampoco creas que es la tuya. No es de ninguno de los dos.  
-Debemos hacer algo para cambiarlo? Digo, yo quiero que cambie ahora, y también sé que tú lo mismo- se arremangó y encogió sus hombros, mientras miraba hacia la pared con una expresión ceñida en el rostro.  
Sí, sí quería. Por Dios que quería. Ahora. Cuánto mas rápido mejor. Pero el polvo de hadas no existe, y eso no era posible.  
-Sinceramente creo que debemos esperar. Qué dices?  
-Algo que, oh, por cierto, ya hicimos. -río amargamente hasta que el nudo que se le había formado hace unos momentos (y se había calmado), renació y lo paró.  
-Fueron sólo unos meses y sé que duele. Pero esperar no cuesta nada, o si lo hace para ti?- obviamente mirándolo con las cejas en alto, esperando por una negación. Darren negó- Bien, entonces. Hazlo por mí, sí? Por favor? Serias capaz de sacrificarte así, por mí?  
Sí, sí. Obviamente haría eso y más. Si lo miraba con esa cara, con esos ojos, o simplemente si se dejaba ser cómo era adelante de él, por qué no lo haría? Pensaba que ya se lo había demostrado muchas veces antes, pero, claro, Chris había perdido un poco la confianza en eso -producto de sus algo irresponsables acciones que había estado hecho últimamente.  
Pero se estaba impidiendo hablar,y no tenía una guitarra en mano.  
Por eso mismo, sin restarle importancia al momento, lo besó. Y, cómo siempre que era con Chris, se sintió magico. Aunque una pizca melancólico, claro. Se separaron ruidosa y húmedamente, aún así sin caer en las garras de lo vulgar y asqueroso.  
-Sí, sí. Te amo y es por eso que lo haría- amaba cuando su frente chocaba con la del castaño. Finalmente comprendía el concepto de derretirse.  
-Gracias. Gracias- repitió por enésimas veces mientras dejaba rápidos besos sobre sus labios- Gracias. Eso me hace muy feliz. Tú me haces muy feliz- acercó sus labios para dejar un último beso, siguiendo la gama de los rápidos (aunque un poquito más lánguido).  
Darren sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba como Chris se salía de su cuello para poder levantarse y encaminarse lentamente hacia la puerta. Yo hago muy feliz a este hombre, pensó.  
-Y es por eso que me las arreglaré para ver lo que harás mañana y para donar algo grande, no sé. Te parece? -dijo. El otro chico que seguía con si posición en la cama asintió- No olvides, te amo.  
Tiró un beso juguetonamente mientras que el moreno simuló atraparlo. Rieron por un momento hasta que se Chris se fue y cerró la puerta después de hacerlo.  
La cara de los dos se desfiguró en mueca horrible que anticipaba un llanto largo en su almohada. Esa noche, no les iba importar el hecho de que eran ya mayores de 20 años.  
Miró algo nervioso al público que lo estaba presenciando y se aclaró la garganta sólo para mentir.  
-Como verán, amo gastarles bromas a mi amigo. Joey, te amo. Pero eso no remediará el hecho de que tus padres hayan hecho una terrible elección al llamar a una persona Joey y Christopher al mismo tiempo!  
La gente rió y el rió, solo para distraerse (realmente no tenía ganas de reír en ese momento. Afinó un poco su guitarra y subió el micrófono.  
-Listos para primera? Creo, sólo creo, que se saben la letra de ésta. Así que ls voy a empezar y lo otro queda en ustedes, personas maravillosas.  
I hate where I'm at  
Acting crazy like that  
I know that I've been wrong  
It's something I've been working on.  
Está bien, sí, había mentido y Joey lo mataría. Pero Darren era un hombre de palabras. Y por esto,él se la jugaría.


End file.
